Electronic apparatuses such as personal computers incorporate semiconductor devices that operate at radio frequencies, for example, for improved processing speeds. During operation at radio frequencies, the semiconductor devices emit electromagnetic radiation, which might cause other electronic components to malfunction.
Accordingly, a shield is often provided around a semiconductor device to shield electromagnetic radiation emitted by the semiconductor device.
The shield, however, may increase the size of electronic apparatuses and thus make it difficult to reduce the size of electronic apparatuses. It is also desirable to improve the shielding effect of the shield against electromagnetic radiation.
The related art is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2001-185889 and 2003-209390.